mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kjhf/Archive 2
---- I've modified to have special "keywords" such as vand and netw that trigger special messages relevant to the keyword. Do you have any improvements or additions that I should make? 21:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Could do another for "Code leakage" and "Tone of voice". Maybe also don't over abbrv. (:P) "vandalism" is easier to remember than "vand". Other than that, great job :) ::Code leakage and inappropriate language leads to an instant block, so there's no need for the warning templates. Not everyone has mastered the tone of voice, but NPOV edits might get warnings. ("Red LEGO Bricks stink" is not an acceptable phrase ;) As for the abbreviations, I'm trying to keep them short and quick to apply. 22:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::Then mayhaps you should create two switches that do the same thing? I.e. put vand and vandalism down. Then people like me won't forget :P Also I was thinking not just NPoV but for example the edit on Forum:Report Users. 22:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::A forum is a forum. An article is an article. Anyways, I've got most of the unabbreviated keywords in. A couple, like "spam" and "test," didn't need it. 22:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Great job FB100Z :D 22:31, 4 May 2009 (UTC) UnMLNWiki Self-explanatory. I was wondering whether you would be interested in starting one. Hopefully there will be enough people with a true sense of humor (unlike me) to steer the parody wiki away from the pathetically un-funny paths of Club Chicken Wiki, which I have been observing for quite some time. Oh yes, and perhaps we could censor it...just a crazy idea. 01:38, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Crazy thoughts have crazy outcomes. 06:18, 5 May 2009 (UTC) great job! :Thanks for the recognition Mack! You haven't done too badly yourself, what with your over 1000 edits :) 06:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Adminship Congrats on getting it. Sorry that I was late to the party =P (Also, do we have an actual userbox template, or no? If no, could you maybe teach me how to make userboxes? =P) --Omega Blademan / Sound Check / 17:32, 6 May 2009 (UTC) #Thanks :) #Sure it's and . #I can teach you anyway, ask away! (Or poke me enough times for me to build a help page on it) #Sort your sig out! # 17:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :#No prob =) :#Thanks =) :#Okay then, how does the first one work, there's no tutorial on it's page =P :#...? I don't see i- 0_o Why is it appearing all on there? =/ -- Blade 17:40, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::You're going to have to ask FB100Z, I didn't make the first one. I had the same problem - and that's why I made the second. Therefore, you should use box 2. (I think they're the same, I.e. box 2's instructions goes with box 1 too.) ::And follow this bit correctly (The creating a signature if your browser doesn't scroll)... It's designed for 5 year olds to understand :D 17:49, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::Eh, I just used the second. You can use images too, right? Also, are there any 'official' userbox awards yet? ::Ah, I see now where I went wrong >_<(Yes my browser scrolls ;)) And I'm just gonna ignore that last little bit =P ::Oh, one more thing(Well, two really), I forget how to make the userboxes and sections be separated... >_>" And, when I preview my userpage, I can't see the rest of the options >_> -- 17:55, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::"Nostubst". ... >_>" Fixed it. =P -- 17:58, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::#I guess there aren't any "official" userboxes, so you can just use my one :P :::#Pipes (|) :::#Show editing tips? (Above the text area). If you're on rich text, then you can turn that off under editing preferences. :::#Good. You just gave me an editing conflict :D :::# 18:02, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::#Ah, ok, which can I use? =) ::::#That and nosubst instead of subst ;) ::::#No, none of the summary, save page, preview, minor edit, watch this page stuff appears, 'nor the rest under what should be the end of the page's end of summary... =/ ::::#xD Nice. =P -- 18:05, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::::#Which part of "so you can just use my one :P" didn't you understand? :D :::::#That too. I didn't understand the question so made up a reasonable answer :::::#That's weird... Delete cache, restart browser, log out of MLNW, log in? :::::#Yeah. I'm enjoying this format by the way. :P 18:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::#I mean, it looks like you have a few, so which one, the Echo admin one? ::::::#Ah, ok. xD ::::::#I dunno, I actually don't think I can get to the bottom of the page that should normally be there when on the actual page either, and it's been that way for a while... Maybe it's the template? ::::::#It's definitely different. =P -- 18:12, 6 May 2009 (UTC)